Angel of Mercy
by AJ3kyll
Summary: response to NarutoxPriest 2011 film crossover 1 by dracohalo117 . Xover of sorts. FemKyuubi. Dark/VamporeNaruto. rating incase. mentions of Futa
1. Mercy

**dracohalo117 NarutoxPriest 2011 film crossover 1 challenge. The challenge, in a nutshell, is basically Naruto becomes..more or less..Black Hat but the end story isn't like the movie...**

**Warning: mentions of Futa and Incest in future chapters. don't like, don't read. ill just ignore the flames about these things. **

**Sorry for any of the grammar/spelling errors**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked across his desk as he took in the four ninjas before him. Kakashi, the "**CopyCat Ninja**" of the Leaf Village. His snow white hair spiked to the side as his headband covered his eye. A blue mask covering his face as he read a small orange book. Sakura, a pink haired girl who's family ran the garden shop. She stared with big old puppy dog eyes at Sasuke, the last Uchiha. The Old Mans eyes wondered to the last ninja, a small blonde haired boy dressed in a "_kill me_" orange jumpsuit. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He was the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And the younger brother of Nimue Uzumaki-Namikaze.

**:::::::::**

Minato and Sarutobi had intended for Naruto to become a weapon for the Leaf Village. After Nimue was born, they where told that if/when Kushina had another baby that the Kyuubi would be released from the seal placed on Kushina and reek havoc on the Elemental Nations. So, in secrete, they intended for the baby that Kushina would have would be the weapon that would follow and protect the Village. They plotted everything out to the last detail. They intended for Shinigami , the death god, to take Kushina and even Nimue if they had to as a sacrifice in order for him to place Kyuubi inside Naruto.

What they didn't account on was that Kushina was a part of the "**Witches of the Shadows**." A cult of females who delved into the arts of the dark chakra. They controlled the shadows, the darkness, the hell-fire. Any and everything that would have been deemed dark, the Witches sought to grasp and use. They where said to have followed a Queen of Old, named Persephone.

Once Kushina had given birth to her new child, Minato and Sarutobi drugged her to ensure she wouldn't move as the Kyuubi run rampit across the Village. They went atop the Hokages tower and summoned death, asking for him to seal the fox inside Naruto. When he asked for his sacrifice, they found both Kushina and Nimue gone. For, before they had fully drugged her, Kushina had sent out a pulse of chakra to a seal on her neck that alarmed some of the Witches. In mere seconds, the Witches where inside the Village, killed the guards holding 6 year old Nimue hostage and the ones guarding Kushina, and they vanished into the night. Shinigami , holding a grudge over Kyuubi for something decided to place the fox inside Naruto, but not before he took the soul of Minato Namikaze.

**::::::::::**

After that, Sarutobi had spun a web of lies. He spoke of how Minato sacrificed his soul to seal the fox demon inside Naruto. But, he also said that at any minute the fox could take hold. After that, he just sat back and watched. He watched how Naruto was mistreated. Of how parents took away there children if caught playing with Naruto. He acted as a grandfatherly figure, intending for Naruto to be trained and toughened up as a weapon after the Chunin exams. But, something in his gut told him that Naruto wouldn't be a good little pawn.

Sarutobi sighed, given himself a slight headache.

"Okay, Team 7. Your orders are to go to Wind Country where there are reports of some of our men being attacked by unknown creatures. Your to get in, find the Star of Dawn, which is what our men was doing, and report back to me." Sarutobi ordered. Team 7 bowed as they all turned to leave. "Kakashi, stay for a minute if you will" Sarutobi asked the white haired ninja.

* * *

**One hour later. T.o.D( night time)**

Team 7 arrived at the place that the Hokage told them to. The entrance was a small sand dune, which appeared to run into a cave. The four ninjas each took out a kunai and entered into the unknown. What they found amazed them. It seemed to be a tower of an unknown creation. Sakura noted it looked like a bee hive of some sort.

They noticed that the tower seemed slimey to the touch yet looked solid to the eyes. They entered the tour as silent as they could before they reached a huge cliff drop. Kakashi looked over the edge and dropped some flares. They stopped a bit down, and he saw something shining in the center. So, he told his pupils to stay put and before they could utter a sound, Kakashi had returned with a reddish black gem in his hands.

That's when all hell broke loose.

All around them, Team 7 heard clicks and wails of something inhuman. "run!Run!RUN!" Yelled Kakashi as he bolted out of there, not wanting to see what the creatures making that noise was. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto soon followed. The roars became more loud and Sasuke decide to look behind him, soon regretting it.

Behind them, running at inhuman speeds, where strange creatures. They had blackish blue skin with no eyes. They where skinny enough that Sasuke saw a few ribs. The hands and feet had three fingers/toes if you wanted to call them that. They screeched at each other as they began to get some ground. "Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled as his head turned forward. Kakashi looked back to see what Sasuke saw. He knew that they wouldn't reach the top in time. Then, Sarutobi's words came back into his mind. "_Kakashi, I know that you hate Naruto. I know you see him as the Kyuubi, and so do I. So, if you see a chance during this mission, give into your anger and let it do the rest" _

Kakashi looked at he kunai in his hand as he thought of all his friends that died because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He then gripped the knife and tossed it towards Naruto, hitting his ankle. The blonde fell to the ground in shock and pain as he watched his team leave without him. The three turning, and he swore that there mouths turned to smirks.

**:::::::::::**

The creatures dragged Naruto, kicking and screaming, into the belly of the tower and threw him onto a pedestal. They then tore open his jumpsuit and began tearing and biting into his skin. After gosh knows how long, the blood loss and knowledge that his own team left him made Naruto retreat into his mindscape for a bit.

_~Narutos Mind~_

_"Kali" Yelled Naruto into the darkness of his mind. "KALI, get your furry ass over here!" Naruto yelled after he got no reply. Then, from the darkness, came Narutos Angel of Protection, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or, as SHE liked to be called, Kali. Yeah, big shocker for Naruto to. He discovered that he had the Demon, or Demoness, of Fire, inside of him after a brutal attack by the villagers when he was 6._

_It came a shock as he saw this giant fox morph into a very hot woman. She had strawberry blonde hair that went to her ass. Her eyes was the color of blood and her skin had a faint red taint to it. Sprouting from her head was two cute fox like ears and coming from above her butt where 9 fox tails, both the color of blood. She could easily make the ears and tails disappear and reappear at will._

_Kali came to confront Naruto with a simple white robe around her body, her tails and fox ears invisible. "You rang kit?" She asked Naruto as she gave him a hug, pushing his head into her well developed breasts._

_"Why aren't you helping me with those creatures?" Naruto asked his Angel. Kali sighed as she laid down, bringing Naruto with her as a bed came from nothing behind them. "Vampires. Those creatures are Vampires. Predatory animals that drink and consume blood." Kali spoke. "Then why are you not helping me as these Vampires attack and feed on me?" He asked once more._

_"Remember what I told you about the Witches of the Shadows?" Kali asked. _

_Naruto nodded, remembering what she said. That the Cult of Female Ninjas delved into some of the most forbidden jutsus, seals and rituals. It was also the Cult that his mother and older sister belonged to. They where said to have been around during the time that the Tailed Beasts had roamed free. They had agents everywhere, ready to act on command. _

_The question was, what did they have to do with Kali not interfering with these Vampires feasting on his flesh? He soon found the answer. "The first generations of the Witches where familiars to the Vampires, given them an ace up there sleeves in fights and such. And, adding to there mystery. The first Vampire Queen, and the Witches chief Goddess Persephone, and myself came to an agreement of sorts after the Vampires and Tailed-Beats went to war. If we don't fight against the Vampires, regardless of what there doing, then the Vampires won't attack any of us, for they can kill us. We both have honored this agreement for century's and I wont stop that agreement.." Naruto raised his eyebrow and her pause, "And?" He asked._

_"And, you are a descendant of the Shadow Witches. Your mothers blood runs through you as did her mothers blood and so forth. You have the blood of the first Vampire Queen inside of you as the Witches of the Shadows impregnate each other, most of the time" _

_"Are you saying that some of the Witches are Futa?" Naruto asked, and Kali nodded. "Because of our long term agreement of a truce, and the fact that as an heir of a Shadow Witch and the vampires being allies of them, I cant interfere. Now, wake up" Kali spoke as she kissed Naruto on the lips._

_~End Narutos Mind ~_

Naruto awoke with a gasp. His eyes wondered around the cavern, noting that the creatures have long gone. _*how long have I been out?* _Naruto thought to himself. _*about 3 days or so. I decided to ease the pain and stretch the time in your mind so that it would go slower and outside would go faster* _He heard the voice of Kali in his mind. He heard the noises of the Vampires, but before they could feast on him once more they scurried back inside the caverns as a shadowy figure came from above, their form vaguely humanoid, but all of their limbs much longer and thinner, and displaying wing-like qualities about their arms. His eyes glazing over in awe at this...Angel of Mercy. The entity hovered above him, its form blocking his view of everything else as it raised a single arm above his head, and with a single small slice, black droplets fall into his mouth.

In mere moments, his body was overtaken by a sense of power he had never once felt before in his life, his body felt stronger, his senses sharper, everything became so much clearer for him. He slowly opened his eyes as they shifted from cerulean blue...to a magnificent luminescent yellow, his top canines lengthened and grew sharp...

Naruto Uzumaki had been reborn...as the first...Human Vampire...

_*no, not Naruto Uzumaki anymore. I have been reborn as Kharon, the Fallen Angel * _Thought the now known Kharon.

Kali smiled to herself inside her kits mind as a auburn like crow appeared inside the mindscape, landing on a rotten like branch on a tree that had also suddenly appeared. Kali walked towards the auburn colored crow with blood red eyes, "So, your to become my kits summons" She spoke to the crow, who just cawed and cawed.

* * *

**so, wt ya think? r/r and give me suggestions on how I should continue.**

**how should Naruto, now to be known as Kharon(pronounced as Karon), meet with his Sister? im debating on something for Kushina, so stay tuned.**

**as to Narutos new name, Kharon, id like to quote something. **

_**"He in essence is the border between life and death" History Channel-Clash of the Gods: Hades**_

**get it? He being a hybrid of Human(life) and Vampire(death), id thought it be fitting.**

_**aj3kyll**_

_**ps..Naruto is 11 in this part**_

_**PPs.. any ideas on how to continue, review and/or PM me**_


	2. Trains

**Six Years Later...Age 17**

Its been six years since Naruto Uzumaki had "_died_." Some people throughout the nations mourned, while some celebrated the demons death.

Over the course of those six years, a massive change has occurred through out the nations. This change was the creation of the train. It was the thought of a man someplace in Iron Country. He thought that transportation by horse and ninja was becoming to slow, so he decided to do something about. After a year of tinkering with things and working out the bugs, he and his men produced the first Train to hit the elemental nations. Now, what took a message 3 days by ninja now only took a few hours by train. Train tracks connected the entire nations and villages together.

Because of this, the Village Hidden in the Leaves grew more and more. These Trains made it easier for them to spread there power and loyalty across the map.

Sarutobi was happy because the demon brat had died, the last Uchiha would become the next Hokage when he passed, and the Village prospered without threat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune reeking havoc once more.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and there new team member Sai all entered the Hokages office.

"And how is Team 7 today?" The Old Hokage asked the most skilled unit of teens underneath the Leaf Banner. After the death of there comrade, Sasuke and Sakura grew a bit more closer then they where before. Now, they where do to marry. Sai was an apprentice of one of the Leafs old generals Danzo, who the council recommended to replace Naruto due to his remarkable skills. After Kakashi fought with Sai one on one, and almost losing, he accepted Sai into his team.

"Very good Hokage sama" Sai spoke as he bowed. He always showed respect to his elders. "You have called us?" He asked after he straightened his back to attention.

"Yes I did. I have an A Class mission for you four. You are to escort and protect Aurai, a Priestess of the Sand Temple in Wind Country. She was here to partake in a festival and now wishes to return home. You shall escort her aboard a one way train to the Dunes of Blood near Hidden Sands and then shall return back to me with a full report on what happened." As he said this, Aurai came in through the door.

She was a beauty to behold. She stood about 5'3 and had shoulder length snow white hair, her eyes the color of a storm cloud. Her skin was light chocolate brown and she wore a skin tight brownish white suit**{think of Selenes suit from Underworld, just my color} **Strapped to both of her legs where twin hooks. She bowed down, "My name is Aurai of the Sands, Priestess of the Sand Temple and Guardian of Wind Country. You are the team that I have heard so much about?" She spoke in a very distinct accent. Sasuke smirked, "Yes we are. I hope that we can live up to your expeditions" Sasuke said as he went to kiss Aurai's hand, but got wacked up the head by Sakura. " I should hope so, for that's why I requested your team in the first place." She spoke, before turning around.

"Umm, Hokage? Did she say why she needed protection?" Sakura asked as she turned around with a meek smile on her face. The Hokage just raised an eyebrow, "I was afraid you'd say that" Sakura said in a glum tone as she followed her team out of Hokage Tower.

* * *

Team 7 flashed there ids as they boarded the Express, one of two trains that connected the Leaf Village with Wind Country directly. The five people found a spot to seat near the back. They all sat down and made sure that no one else got within an arms reach. Meaning that whenever someone came near them, Sasuke and Kakashi just glared and that sent them running.

"So, Miss Aurai, why did you request us?" Kakashi said behind his orange book. "As a Priestess of the Sands and Wind, you can make wind as sharp as a katana and as dangerous as a twister. So, what's got you so fearful that you have asked for the help of the Leaf?"

Aurai sighed as she looked out at the passing trees, not having left Fire Countries Borders yet. "Its him, the Angel of Mercy" Was all she said as she didn't turn her head, but she heard the intakes of breath.

Team 7, heck everyone has heard of the infamous "**Angel of Mercy**." He just one day showed up out of nowhere and started to kill of one Village at a time with a thirst for blood. The reason he was dubbed as the Angel of Mercy was that after every attack by him and his followers, some said that they where the spawn of Hades, he spared one or two Villagers to spread his tale.

They spoke of his venom yellow eyes. They spoke how he moved like the shadows, killing before anyone could scream.

"He has agents everywhere that would die for him and his cause. One came up to me and said that he was coming for me. So, I figured id ask for help by the best of the best" Aurai spoke as she turned towards Team 7. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at her with there jaws wide open, Sai stared at her with a perfect poker face and Kakashi was still reading his book. "I figured as much" Spoke Kakashi, " The Leaf have figured out that these "creatures" are what we have come to call Vampires after a certain incident of ours. They produce a distinct smell and it can linger on people and things for days on end. It was simple figuring out why you called for our help once I was certain of the smell. " He paused as he flipped a page, "As for why we haven't told anyone else, well they never asked us in the first place did they? And, I just wanted for you to confirm my suspicions." And he ended it with that.

Before anyone could retort though, the train stopped with a jolt before an explosion was heard. The entire train went end over end, everything turning upside down in the process.

Kakashi crawled out of the wreck that once was the Express, followed by the others. As he lifted his head he froze as his one eye came face to face with two venom yellow eyes that promised somebody would die today. The only question was, who would die?

* * *

**r/r.. tell me what ya think**

**Q- im planning on Kharon having at least three lovers/personal familiars. One of them is Kali-femkyuubi- one of them is Nimue-sister-. My question is who should the third girl be? PM/ review ur choice and say how they meet etc. Also, any ideas of how Nimue and Kharon should meet?**

_**aj3kyll**_

_**ps. for Aurai's skin color, just think of Storm from Xmen.**_


	3. Familar

Kharon smiled to himself as he watched the creatures of the night feasted on the giant mole that lived underground. After watching his servants play with the mole, a giant venom yellow colored crow came through one of the many holes that led to the underground and landed on Kharon's shoulder as it cawed in his ear. He then left the creatures to there dinner as he walked away.

The six years have molded and reshaped Kharon. Gone was his sunkissed blonde hair, now it was charcoal gray that went down to his shoulder blades. His eyes where now an eary yellow that glowed in the darkness. His skin has turned to a pale snow white color and his canine teeth has become as sharp and as deadly as a blade. His clothes has become more darker then the orange ones that he used to wear. Now, he had on a charcoal grey coat with the collar upturned like an old classmate of his with a knee length trench coat the color of blood. He had on loose fitting baggy gray pants and blood red combat boots. Finishing off his look was a straw hat with blood red fabric around and a purple bell hanging off the hat.

Kharon smiled to himself as he heard the screams of the civilians and ninjas that he had caught on last weeks raid. He told the Vampires to take it slow for he had plans to do and didn't know when there next meal would be.

He entered his chamber within the nest. Unlike the rest of the tower, his had a rug, a bed, a radio and all of the other necessities that he would need. Kharon stopped infront of the mirror, looking at himself up and down over a thousand times.

After the Vampire Queen had given him a new purpose in life, he had proved himself loyal time and time again. He trained for days on end, not having no real need for sleep. After he had trained enough with his new speed and strength to a point that he liked, he went to the Queen and asked to go see the Witches of the Shadows, in order to see his mother and sister. However, the Queen told him not yet. Saying he hasn't proven his loyalty to the Hive yet. Once proven his loyalty to the Hive, then and only then would he be able to meet the Witches.

So, that's what he did. He led the Vampires on a raid after raid after raid that always ended with the Vampires eating well and him having more of a blood thirst then before. After months and months of showing how loyal he was to the Shadows, the Queen said that he was ready to meet with the Witches of the Shadows, and meet them he did.

_Flashback 4 years ago(age 13)_

_A 13 year old Kharon, flanked by two giant of men whom he complused into believing that they where his bodyguards, made his way through the cold night that was Wind Country. He was set to meet with the Wind Country Chapter of the Witches of the Shadows, the Cult having groups in every country and every village. He was told to look for an odd shaped rock and to knock on it three times. After a while he found what he thought was the odd shaped rock, the rock looking like a weird twisted heart. So, he went towards the rock and knocked thrice. What happened next had him on guard._

_From beneath the rock, shadows began to elongate and snake around him and the two oafs who stood motionless, waiting for a command to strike. Before Kharon could utter a word though, the shadows became a dome and snaked back into the rock. Kharon braced for impact, but nothing came. He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them, and found himself in a different place. He was in a forest like place, near a waterfall where he saw naked women fighting and bathing. Some of these women had something "extra" where there pussy was supposed to be. *so that's what Kali meant by Futa* He thought to himself, half expecting for said demoness to retort. But, he kept on forgetting that the Vampire Queen had unsealed Kali a little over six months ago. Kali having been apart of him for awhile, it'd take awhile for him to become used to not hearing her voice inside his head._

_"Ah, you must be Kharon-san" He heard a female voice say behind him. He turned around as fast as lighting, and found the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen before, aside from Kali. She had blood red hair to her lower back that was in a pony tail. Her skin seemed fair and was naked to all. Her breasts where at least DD's and she had curves in the right places. She wasn't fat nor skinny, just right in his mind. What drew his venom yellow eyes where two things. The first was her eyes, they where the color of icy blue._

_The second thing was a 7inch dick that was sprouted between her legs. The girl saw where his eyes wondered then smiled at him. "Us Witches have the power to grow a dick or not" She paused as the dick started to vanish. "There we go, all better now" She spoke with a smile. Kharon nodded as he saw her moist slit with a few red hairs. "Where are my manners, my names Nimue. Nimue Uzumaki." She spoke as she extended out her hand. Kharon's eyes widened as he stared at the hand then towards h-h-his sister. "Your real" He whispered to himself as he smiled, his fangs showing as he engulfed the now shocked Nimue into his arms. His 13 year old frame picking up her 19 year old one with ease and spinning her around. "Your real. I thought Kali was just joking, but your real. Your here and real" Kharon yelled. _

_That's when Nimue's heart stopped cold. She only knew of one other who spoke of that name, the real name of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was her mother, Kushina, the former container of the beast until it was placed inside of. Her. Brother._

_It then all clicked inside the older girls head as she stared into the yellow eyes of..."Naruto?" She asked, just above a whisper. The boy smiled a bit before he nodded, "I go by Naruto Kharon now, or just Kharon" He said to his sister._

_"I, w-wha. How?" Was all that Nimue got out, clearly confused. So he told Nimue of what had happened, everything up to this point. By the end of the story, Nimue had her arms wrapped around her brothers waist as she hugged him tightly. "Im sorry, so so sorry" She spoke. Naruto just shrugged._

_"So, where are we exactly?" Naruto asked after a long pause. Nimue smiled at him as she sighed, "Were in a pocket space. From what I can gather, the shadows that we can control allows us to create "pocket spaces." And these pocket spaces can be hidden anywheres and we can make it any shape, size. Anything we can think up of, the shadows shall make. So, we thought of an Oasis in the middle of the desert and that's where we are." Nimue ended as Naruto just raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Come on, mom will be happy to meet you" She spoke before grabbing his hand and the two disappeared in a black smoke._

_**::::::::**_

_Kushina sighed as she sat in the back of her chair as she bit her blood red colored lips as her icy violet eyes closed. She had her blood red hair in curls that went to her mid back. She sighed as she played with one of her hardened nipples as her other hand pushed something beneath the desk. But, just before she got get forceful with her breast she heard her daughters mode of transportation and stopped her teasing of her nipple but kept one hand beneath the desk._

_"Mommy, look who I found" Nimue said before the smoke could clear as her daughter pushed a boy towards her. He looked at her with a meek smile and she felt something in her chest, like she knew the boy. "N-Nim, who's yo-your friend?" Kushina asked in between moans as she bit her lip in an almost seductive manner. Nimue took a shaking breath as she retold the story that Naruto had told her. "Mom, meet Naruto Kharon formally Naruto Uzumaki, my brother and your son" She told her mother with a small smile. All movement stopped as Kushina's hand came up from under the desk as a pop noise was heard throughout the room. She then got up off the chair and came to stand infront of Naruto._

_Before another sound was uttered, Kushina wrapped Naruto into her chest as mother and son cried for all the lost time. Soon, Nimue joined in and the three where finally what they should've been. A family. That day they swore vengeance upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_End Flashback...for now_

Kharon was brought out of his thoughts as two sets of hands snaked around his shoulders and waist respectfully. His eyes gazed at the two read heads behind him. One with icy blue eyes and the other with blood red orbs. "Hello Kali. Hello Nimue" He spoke to his two girls in an even voice as they began to massage his back and stomach, calming him a bit.

"Morning love" They both said at once, each kissing his cheek. They where both his lovers and familiars. Which, as he understood it, was basically a blood slave if you will. All Vampires could create familiars and the familiars where basically slaves to said Vampire. Whatever they wanted, the familiars got and had limited free will.

Naruto made it so that Kali and Nimue had free will but if he thought of it hard enough or was forceful about it, they'd do it. As to how Kali and Nimue had become his lovers, that was very simple. For Kali, it was just a matter of time. When she was inside of his head, the two had petted and cuddled now and then. They knew each other better then anybody else. So, once the Vampire Queen had gotten Kali out of the seal, the two did it right then and there. After love making for over an hour, something inside of him told Naruto to bite Kalis neck and inject some of his blood into her. And that's what he did, which is how he found out about familiars.

As for Nimue, it didn't really take all that while before they found themselves making love. After a month of talking to the other they kissed, and a week later had sex. Like with Kali, Naruto bit Nimue after lovemaking. Some may say its wrong, being siblings and all, but they could have cared less.

"Morning" He said as he kissed both of there cheeks back. "Big day today if they take the bait." Naruto spoke. Nimue smiled as she and Kali dragged him to the bed. "Yes, but that's not for awhile. Now though..." She didn't get to say another thing as she felt Narutos fangs pierce her skin which she let a moan escape from her. The trio spent the next few hours in a blissful bubble, unaware and not caring of the outside world as the yells of the Vampires victims was heard outside the walls, mixing with the moans of sex to make a melody of sorts. It was dark. It was sadistic. It was rebirth.

* * *

**r/r. tell me wat ya think etc.**

**Now, I got a review asking me to keep Narutos real name, since they'd feel like there reading bout an OC. and if one feels that way, I know some others are as well. And I have a feeling some wont read this story just for that fact. So, as of now, im keeping Naruto..well Naruto. Kharon shall replace Uzumaki. Ill probably go back and forth between Naruto and Kharon, depending on some things.**

_**aj3kyll**_


	4. Whats he talking bout

After anther hour of lovemaking, Naruto changed as quick as a flash of light going off before telling Nimue to get ready and to tell her team to be ready to, for the train was almost where he wanted it. Once Nimue had gotten changed she had transported herself and Naruto near the Dunes of Blood, where her six woman team was waiting for them.

The six witches was in a tight fitting black suit, each holding a different type of weapon that suited there fighting style. Nimue also wore a skin tight suit, but hers was blood red.

Naruto smiled as he heard the tell tale sign of the train that had connected the Nations together at last. He put on his jacket with ease as he looked in the eyes of each witch, ending with his sister as she gave him a wink.

"Okay ladies, you know your job. We are to stop that train, get the contents of cargo number 3 and try to take out Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and the Priestess. But cargo 3 is the main priority. Now, get to work." He spoke. The girls bowed as they disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only Naruto and Nimue on top of the Dunes of Blood. It got its name because when the Samurai had ruled the lands before humans had mastered Chakra, there was a War of a few tribes. The last battle took place where Naruto and Nimue where currently. The Dunes was splashed in the Blood of thousands. And, just before the Sun rose and set, if you looked hard enough the Dunes would take on the color the Blood that was spilt, hence Dunes of Blood.

Naruto rose the sleeve to his right arm as a black tattoo of a Crows skull was seen on his wrist. Naruto swiped some blood onto said tattoo and a beautiful Crow appeared. Its eyes the color of blood and feathers the color of silver silk. "Apollo, I want you to take this letter and give it to Kushina, she should know what to do" He told the silver bird as he handed it a letter. The Crow, or Apollo, cawed before he disappeared in a silver flash. Naruto discovered that he had the Crow Summons Contract about a month after his "_rebirth_." Unlike most summons who really only wanted one summoner at a time, the Crows didn't. They where vast, having the most animals of any Summons. That's why the Uchihas, the most notable Crow Summoners, had there kids sign the contract. But, after the Massacre of the Clan, Itachi was the only one whom the Crow Summons belonged to now.

When Naruto asked the Crow Summon Boss, Obelisk, what would happen with his unique condition if he signed the contract. Obelisk said he had no idea. So, Naruto just signed the contract making him the second Crow Summoner in all the Nations. The Crows that became loyal to him, there being enough Crows to split so some would be for him and others be for Itachi, didn't really change all that much. The only real difference is that they got Blood Red or Venom Yellow eyes.

Apollo was one of the few Crows who went both ways, him being the fastest. He was the messenger Crow.

"Now, lets get this show on the road" Naruto spoke to his sister as he nodded towards one of the Witches on the rail tracks who was finished rigging it with explosives. She set the charge then ran as the train grew closer and closer before **!BOOM!** the train went end over end and fell sideways. "Lets go." He told Nimue as he put on his straw hat, who nodded as she went in a puff of smoke and Naruto vanished in a flock of Crows.

**:::::::**

The siblings landed just as Kakashi crawled out of the train and lifted up his head. His one eye met the eary eyes of Narutos. He smirked beneath the shadow that the hat cast as he said, "Copycat Kakashi, I have been expecting you" He spoke as he watched the fear in Kakashis one eye. "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura aswell, well well well this is a party." Naruto spoke as he saw the other two traitors. His eyes saw the last person, a very hot female. "And Miss?" He asked her directly as he walked towards her. " The light brown girl smiled a bit, "Aurai sir" She whispered.

"You should know," Said a struggling voice. Narutos eyes flashed to Sasuke as he got up, but just barely. "She told us of how you sent one of your men and threatened her." Sasuke gasped out as he touched the side of his head, noticing for the first time that it was bleeding. Sakura smiled a bit, "Why don't you just surrender now? You haven't faced anyone like Sasuke-kun. He's the best and future Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf."

Beneath the shadow of his hat, Naruto smirked. "Really now? Maybe I should give my congrats in the regard of not killing you all." He spoke with conviction as Nimue went to see to her team.

"AS IF!" Yelled Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto Kharon, with his sharingan ablaze. He went for an under hook to the chin, but Naruto easily ducked it as Sasuke brought up his knee. Naruto just casually blocked it. Sasuke then started just punching him left and right. His fist trying to connect with some flesh, but Naruto was just to quick for him. He dodged the attacks of Sasuke with ease. All the while keeping his hat on. Sasuke made the mistake of turning around and going for a super kick. Naruto smiled as he easily caught the other mans foot and sent him flying towards the train express.

"Next?" Naruto asked with a simple shrug like he didn't really care who fought him next. Apparently Sakura still had no brains as she came at him full force, bringing her left hand back and going in for a punch. Her being the apprentice of Tsunade of the Sannin, her punches was a third stronger then her mentors. But that was stronger then most, only a Jinjuriki's punch being stronger then hers or Tsunade's. So, just imagine her surprise when Naruto stopped her with his hand, then crushed a few of the bones in said hand which made her go to her knees. Naruto then just chopped her head, making her go unconscious for a bit.

Naruto then looked at the three men before him, Sasuke having gotten up but his hand on the back of his head.

_*lets see. Sasuke and Kakashi are still the same, both relying on there sharingans. but this Sai kid, he's a wild card. we'll, I guess ill use my wild card on him* _Naruto smirked, even though no one could see it. "So, tell me. What are you looking for?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged, "World peace. Freedom. Bloodshed to start off with. As for what im looking for in this train...why don't you ask your precious Hokage? He should know, seeing as how you put it on the train." Naruto eyed Kakashi, knowing that he knew what he was talking about if the older mans widened eyes was anything to go by. "Now, lets get this over with. I have things to go to."

Kakashi raised his headband as he opened his eye. "The only thing that this will end with, is your DEATH!" He yelled as he went through hand seals. **!Lighting Style:Chidori Jutsu!" **Lighting began to form around Kakashis hand as the sound of chirping birds was heard. He then ran towards Naruto and went to pierce him. As his hand touched the coat, he smirked as he thought he got him. "Gotcha" Kakashi spoke. "I don't think so." Naruto spoke as he dispersed into a flock of crows, then reformed on top of the train. Before Narutos feet touched the train, Sasuke appeared infront of him as he went to stab him with a kunai. Naruto just flicked his hand, bashed the kunai out of Sasuke's hand then kicked him off the edge of the train.

"Now, why must everyone I face put up a fight?" Naruto asked a rhetorical question. That's when one of his trump cards was shown. From his left arm a black serpent shot out, about 4ft in size and it had three heads. Naruto smirked as the memory as to how he got Ares, Hermes and Hades.

_Flashback..cont_

_Naruto, Kushina and Nimue separated as tears went down there eyes. There was one question on Narutos mind. One that has plagued him ever since he had discovered that he had a mother and a sister alive. "Why?" He asked, hoping that that was all they needed. Why did they not come back for him? Why did they leave him? Why? Why? WHY!_

_Kushina smiled as she sniffled a bit then went to tell him of the story that she was told when she tried to go back for him. How the Cult was being Hunted by a group of S-Class nin who called themselves "The Akatsuki." They where power hungry nin who wanted to control the nations under there rule. They believed the key to there goal relied on the Witches of the Shadows. Believing them to hold the power to world domination and destruction. So, they started killing off a Witch one by one. In fear of Kushina and Nimue dying or getting caught and tortured they stopped both of them from leaving to go and get him._

_"What's worse was that my old mentor, Orochimaru of the Sannin was a part of them until recently" Kushina said. Naruto stood motionless for a few seconds before he hugged his mother. "Then I shall kill of this group that made us not be a family for so long. I shall kill them in the name of the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto swore to his mother._

_She smiled at him before she asked him to show her his left arm. Naruto did as she asked. He watched as his mother bit down on his wrist, drawing blood. She then drew her own blood and mixed it with his and drew a line from wrist to elbow. All of a sudden, a black tattoo that resembled a snake formed around his arm. " Orochimaru used to be a mentor of mine, before I found myself in Leaf and married "him." She spat out "him." "He allowed me to sign the snake contract, and I just gave you your own personal snake, or should I say snakes." She said as three heads formed around his wrist. "I just gave you the Cerbserpent, a three headed snake that can separate into three separate snakes, each with there own ability."_

_Naruto smiled at Kushina. "I also unlocked your ability to control the shadows like Nimue and myself. With time, you can control the shadows, your shadow, anyone's shadow with just I thought. Observe" She spoke before her own shadow began to rise from the floor and take on a shape. Once it was done, it looked like a black, undetailed Kushina with the dick and all._

_"Cool" Naruto smiled. The trio spent the next hour or so just catching up to speed before Naruto had to leave. "The Queen said that she shall contact you when she needs you once more" Naruto spoke. They all hugged, Nimue and Kushina's dicks hitting Narutos legs. A blushing Naruto soon left. Nimue and Kushina giggling a bit._

_End Flashback_

The serpent wrapped around what appeared to be...a lion out if ink? The heads bit the lion and it exploded into black stuff. Naruto turned his head to the only one who has yet to make a move. He saw Sai sitting cross legged with a scroll stretched across his lap, a paint brush in his right hand. _*interesting, some sort of ink based style*_

"That's a very unique style you have there. Making ink come to life. Is it a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked, his curiosity at a peek. The pale boy just shrugged, "I am an orphan. I have no clue as to who my parents where nor if this ability I posses is a blood limit. All I know is that I have been able to do it since I could remember." As he was saying this Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura surrounded him as Sai moved towards him.

Naruto smirked as his three headed serpent wrapped around him. "You know the three headed serpent is a rare breed. Rumor has it that its venom is the most venomous and each head as there own special skill. Take the middle head for example, Hermes." As he said this he petted the middle head with icy blue and crimson eyes. "He can teleport in an instant anyplace in the nations before you can even blink." Just then, everyone heard one of the girls yelling that they had what they came for. "Until next time." Naruto spoke as he tipped his hat, disappearing in a flash of blue and red.

All eyes turned to Kakashi. "What was he talking about?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**wt ya think? r/r**

**sorry its been awhile. one of my best friends died and I have been trying to deal with his death. ill try to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises. **

_**aj3kyll**_


	5. BioAgent

The winds howled as Aurai walked out of the south gate of Hidden Sand, her asking the team assigned to her to leave once they reached Hidden Sand. She glided across the sand like she controlled it, Hidden Sand becoming smaller behind her by the minute. After awhile she arrived at a tall tower that was made out of sand. It was as wide as three zanbatous and as tall as the Hokage mountain in Hidden Leaf. This was the Sand Temple, made out of indestructible sand that only the hottest of fires could hope of taking down. This was the home of the Guardians of the Wind, where Aurai was head priestess. She walked up the spiral stairs to the top of the tower, bowing down and smiling to the other priestess's and priest's that she passed. Once she got to the top of the tower, she went into her room and closed the door before locking it.

Behind her, through the darkness of the room illuminated by candles, where icy violet eyes.

* * *

We find Kakashi and the Hokage alone within the office of the Hokage. Kakashi and his team returned an hour ago and told the Hokage what went down. When everything was said and done, the Hokage asked to be alone with the white haired ninja. For the past few minutes, the two legends amongst the Elemental Nations just stared at the other. Each blinked in union, not wanting to take there eyes off of the other.

"Please tell me that the thing that this **Angel** took isn't what I think it is." Kakashi asked, the first one to disband the air of silence that had overtaken the Hokages office.

Sarutobi just smiled as he took off his hat and pulled out a reddish-black gem, the size of a mans fist. "No Kakashi, the **Star of Dawn** has been with me at all times, never leaving my side," Kakashi relaxed a bit, "But, I fear that what this **Angel of Mercy** took is almost as worse. He took a new bio-agent dubbed **Eclipse, **which in the wrong hands can prove fatal. It's basically destruction in a vial." Kakashi sat down as he rubbed the back of his head, "Why was Leaf making a bio-agent?" He asked his mentor and leader.

Sarutobi sighed as puffed his pipe and put the gem back in his hat. He chewed on his pipe before speaking, "I had the Science Division work on a weapon that could destroy these vampires as your team has come to call them. Unfortunately, it destroys everything that it comes into contact with. If we had a vampire DNA sample to isolate that DNA so Eclipse can only destroy them, then i'd call it a success. However, since it doesn't I had it shipped out to Zephyrus, a village near the western border of Wind Country who specializes in waste management. But, now that this person who you faced as the bio-agent, there is no telling what he'll do with it."

Kakashi nodded as Sarutobi puffed out puffs of smoke. The two just stared at each other before knock interrupted the silence that once again fell over the two. "Come in" Spoke Sarutobi. The door opened and in came Ibiki the head of ANBU and head interrogator.

"You called for me Hokage sama?" Ibiki asked as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "Yes, I want you to interrogate this man ASAP. Once your done, you will come to me and give me a full report," Ibiki opened the file as his eyes flickered over the words. "are we clear?" Sarutobi said/asked. Ibiki closed the file and nodded his head as he patted Kakashi on the shoulder before he left the room, silence filling the room once more.

* * *

We find Naruto and Nimue with the rest of Nimues squad dropping crates near the heart shaped rock and shadows taking the crates into the Shadow Realm that lied beyond the rock. After the last crate was transported Naruto, Nimue and her team where gripped in the shadows and transported into the Shadow Realm as well. There they landed on top of the waterfall. Nimues team left as Nimue kissed Naruto near the lobe of his ear which sent shivers, if he could get them, down his spine. He smiled as he watched the Witches open up the crates and gaze upon the weapon that would bring the Winds of Change.

He clapped his hands which echoed around the room, stopping all activity and bringing the girls focus to him. He smiled as he gazed at each woman for a split second before he cleared his throat.

"The viles within these crates are the key. The key to destroying this world and bringing forth a new one. Everything must change over time, well the time for change is long overdue. With a few modifications so that the toxin doesn't hurt my vampires and we shall be ready." He spoke. The girls cheered and clapped. "Amelia, catch" Naruto spoke to a slim blonde with freckles on her face. He tossed her three viles full of black liquid. "That's the vampires blood, see what you can do to ensure most if not all of them aren't harmed once we make our move."

Amelia nodded as she put the viles in her pocket before she left.

Naruto bowed as he and Nimue retreated, leaving the Witches to themselves to do whatever.

**::::::::**

Nimue shut the door behind her as she grinned, showing her cute dimples as she jumped in the arms of Naruto. Naruto smiled into the kiss as his hands grazed her back. "Am I interrupting something?" They heard an amused voice ask. The duo detached there lips as they turned there heads towards the desk where Kushina sat, her lips turned into a smirk like smile.

Naruto smiled, "Nope. Im sure you got my message?" He asked his mother. Kushina hopped of the desk as she walked towards her son and daughter while she hummed. "Yup." She stated as she stopped infront of them. Naruto quirked his eyebrow, "And?" He asked. Kushina smiled as she leaned her head towards his and captured his lips.

Naruto dropped Nimue as he focused on his mother. He wrapped his hands around her waist as he leaned into her touch, allowing the older and much more experienced woman take the lead in the kissing. Her tongue dominated over his, telling him what to do. They where like this for at least three minutes before they detached themselves.

"She is ready for the order when you give it." Kushina said with a smile. Naruto smiled as well as Nimue came to him from behind and Kushina hugged him from the front, making him the meat in this weird sandwich.

Kushina started to kiss him as Nimue massaged his shoulders. Naruto thanked whatever gods where watching him as he got lost in what happened next.

* * *

**r/r...wt ya think?**

**Now, I wanna say that the next chapter is sex scene. Im asking anyone willing to write me a sex scene for Kushina/Naruto/Nimue cause I cant really write sex scenes. My only requirement is that either Kushina AND-OR Nimue use there dicks. If you want to do this, then just write the sex scene and PM me with it. If I use it, ill give u credit. Thanx.**

**Secondly, I don't see this story going past 10 chapters. So, I just wanted to give you all the heads up before u all bash me for stopping at 9 or 10 which im probably going to do if im able.**

_**aj3kyll**_


	6. I Love You

Nimue massaged his shoulders as her hands eased away his stress. Kushina bit his lip as she detached her ruby red lips and smiled at Nimue as the two girls nodded. Before Naruto could get a word out though he found all his clothes ripped off of him as he felt something growing behind him and knew that Nimue was growing her dick. The next thing he knows its in his ass and he just sighs as his mother jerks him off. The trio just stand in the middle of the room for a few seconds before they all fall to a materialized bed that Kushina provided. Kushina slithered under he children as she watched Nimue pump her cock in and out of Narutos ass with rough speed as Naruto just took it all in. Nimue suddenly flipped him over onto his back and entered him some more as Kushina put her pussy infront of Narutos mouth.

The mother-daughter duo had talked about it and decided for Nimue to use her dick and Kushina wouldn't. And next time they had sex, Kushina would grow the dick and Nimue would have the pussy.

Kushina looked at her son as she growled, "Lick it." He was all to willing to abide as he stuck his tongue into her wet folds. He lapped up her pre juices as Nimue started to stroke him as she entered him, earning him to growl which in turn vibrated throughout Kushina's folds and earned her a gasp. Naruto then stuck in two of his fingers as he alternated between fingers and tongue, increasing and decreasing the speed as he heard his mothers moans.

Nimue's eyes rolled back as she felt her dick get slightly limp then explode inside Naruto which in turn made his dick explode which made him groan which made Kushina explode on Narutos mouth. The trio just stilled at that point, panting before Naruto got out from his sister and mother and watched as the embraced. He watched as Nimue entered Kushina. He was mesmerized as Nimues cock slid in and out of Kushina.

The walls echoed Kushina's moans and wails of pleasure as her daughter fucked her good, just like she taught her to do.

Naruto stood to the side of them, wishing that Kali was here. Well, ask and you shall received. Kali somehow appeared infront of Naruto. Not bothering to question it, Naruto attacked his third lover by ripping off her clothes and lowering her to the floor as he put three fingers inside of her fold. Kali just purred as Naruto fingered her slowly, taking his time as he added his tongue here and there. The moans coming from Nimue and Kushina only added fuel to the fire as Narutos dick got hard and then he entered Kali roughly, earning a moan from the goddess of a woman.

The four of them fucked and fucked all through the night, the room smelling of sex and sweat. The four of them sighed as they fell asleep in the others embrace, holding onto one another for protection.

* * *

"Hokage, you need to see this." Ibiki spoke to the Hokage as he entered through the door while holding a small scroll. Its been just a day since Sarutobi asked Ibiki to interrogate the person that he suspected was the mole. But, a day was all that he needed. He opened the scroll and set it on the Hokages desk as he pressed some of his blood into a seal which expanded to show a video. You see, the Elemental Nations also figured out how capture real time images into video. Sarutobi raised his eyebrow at Ibiki as he told him to "Just watch."

_Interrogation_

_Ibiki sat on the desk as he looked at the man in the chair. Said man had fire orange hair that was cut into a flattop type style. His eyes where the color of mud and his skin was dark. "Are you Kai Uzuko?" Ibiki asked the orange haired man. Said man nodded, "What am I doing here?" He demanded. Ibiki chuckled, "We'll get to that, but first a few questions." Ibiki spoke as he opened up the file in his hand._

_"How long have you been a ninja of the Leaf?" He asked. "Going on four years." Answered Kai. _

_"What is your parents names?" He asked. Kai blinked, "Tielk and Lo Uzuko." He spoke. Ibiki nodded his head before he closed the file, "Im only going to ask this once and once only. I want you to think of where you are and who I am. Understood?" Ibiki asked. Kai nodded his head._

_"Did you or did you not tell this so called **Angel of Mercy **about the bioagent on the train?" Ibiki asked. Kai started to laugh to himself, which made Ibiki more angrier then he already was. "Think its funny? This bioagent could wipe out every ninja from here to Sand in one swipe." Ibiki said. Kai just nodded along as he laughed some more. Ibiki sighed before he punched Kai's face._

_Kai stopped laughing as he spit out some blood. "Yes, I did. And im glad" He spoke coldly. "He shall bring this nation to its knees for what they did to him, for what they didn't do to him. He shall spread chaos and destruction throughout the nations. With just a word, your world falls and a new one shall rise." After that, he just laughed some more as Ibiki ran out the door. _

_"Tomorrow!" Kai yelled in the empty room. "Change comes tomorrow!" He laughed._

_End Interrogation_

"This happened ten minutes ago Hokage-sama. We need to prepare for the worst." Ibiki whispered as the video faded back into a seal. Sarutobi nodded to himself and Ibiki. "Round the ANBU and the other ninjas." He spoke. Ibiki nodded as he left the office, leaving Sarutobi to his own thoughts.

_**::::::**_

Sarutobi walked out onto the Hokage Tower roof with Kakashi behind him as all the ninja and ANBU stood beneath them. Sarutobi smiled at them as his old wrinkled hands grabbed the railing and leaned back and forth as he spoke. "My fellow ninjas. I must be honest and straight with you. We face a new threat that we haven't seen before. One which threatens all that we know and love. By this day tomorrow, I fear that our fate shall be at our doorstep for a rogue man only known as the **Angel of Mercy** wishes to do us harm." Sakura yelled out from the back, "Does this have anything to do with the stuff that was taken from the train?"

Sarutobi nodded as he explained to them all about the bioagent and its potential.

"Now, train your hearts out. Make sure your families are safe and learn anything you have to. Send word to the other Villages that they need to be prepared as well. For tomorrow we fight. We fight for what's ours. We fight for our way of life. We fight to secure our place in history!" Sarutobi said, ending with a yell. All the ninjas below him clapped and cheered as they chanted "Leaf, Leaf, Leaf" Over and over again.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto smiled to himself as he got up off the bed and got himself changed. "Todays the day" He whispered to himself as his feet made noise that echoed through out the room, sounding like someone was clapping for some reason or another. He stopped himself near a door which opened by itself and behind said door was Aurai. Naruto smiled at her as she smiled at him, the two given each other a bear hug.

"Hey, you got everything set up?" Naruto asked the ebony woman. Aurai nodded at Naruto as she kissed his cheek. "Yes Milord, everything is set and ready for your command." Naruto smirked as he gave Aurai a small ear bud which she put in her left ear. "Okay then. Return to your post and wait for my order." He spoke. Aurai saluted him with a wink before she vanished like the winds themselves.

Naruto sighed to himself as hoped in the shower and bathed himself as he closed his eyes. **!TheVampiresAreReadyYoungOne! **He heard the voice of the Vampire Queen inside his head, something he hadn't heard in a few weeks. **!SoonWhenTheMoonIsHighTheyShallHaveThereFeast! **He spoke back to the Vampire Queen who just hummed back.

Was he ready for this? Was he ready to reveal himself to the Nations? Was he ready to take the reigns and guide his new world into the light? These where questions that pondered Narutos mind for as long as he could remember since he decided to go with this plan of world rebirth. His answer was always yes. But, now that the time for talk was over? The time for action was now? Was he ready to condemn a world to chaos and suffering?

His answer was yes as he thought about it. How he thought about all the beatings and looks that he got when he lived in Leaf. How no one would help him. How no one would save him. Well, now it was there turn to be the sufferer.

Naruto got out of the shower and got dressed in the same outfit he had on during the Train heist. He smiled as he saw Nimue, Kali and Kushina waiting for the order to start out the plan. He nodded to each of them as they each took there own turns to give him a long kiss.

Kali was the last one. As she licked her lips she looked at Naruto. "Are you sure? I could always come and help you." She asked/said to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he patted her cheek and nodded. "Yes, I am sure. This has to be my battle. My war against Leaf. Go help Aurai with Sand." He spoke to Kali, the one person who knew him better then he knew himself. She nodded as she pecked his cheek before she flashed out via fire.

Naruto walked out of the room and onto the waterfall as the rest of the Witches where waiting for there orders. He smiled at them as he put on his hat. "You all know what to do and when to do it." He spoke. "Get to it." The Witches then vanished one by one till it was just Naruto who smiled as he cracked his neck. "Its show time" He spoke to himself as he vanished towards Leaf.

* * *

Sarutobi gripped his staff as he and his fellow ninja felt a dark presence rushing towards the Village with inhuman speed. "Hold steady" He yelled to the ninja behind him as a figure busted through the wall before landing on his feet atop a light pole.

"Angel of Mercy, so we meet at last." Spoke Sarutobi to the figure, his face in shadows due to his hat with only venom yellow eyes showing.

"The Monkey Summoner, The Third Hokage nicknamed The Professor. I am honored that you know my name" Naruto spoke as he mocked a bow. "Now, do not take this personally but I shall be killing most if not al of you today." He growled out as he grinned underneath the shadow covering his face.

"And what makes you so sure that you can kill all of us?" Yelled Sasuke from the side of Sarutobi, his sharingan spinning wildly. "Theres just one of you and almost 150 of us. Theres no way you can do this." He yelled out some more, getting a few nod of heads and murmurs of agreement from some of the younger ninjas. But the older ones, the veterans knew different. They sensed a power behind the unknown figure. One they sensed could easily kill 20 of them within a blink of an eye.

"Really now? You think I cant do it? You think I cant succeed in killing all of you?" The unknown figure asked. Sasuke just glared at the man that knocked him unconscious. "Well, people thought that us humans couldn't harness chakra. Yet, they where wrong. People thought we couldn't control animal summons. Yet, so many of us have our own summon that would die for us and us them. Throughout the ages, people thought another couldn't do it, yet they did it. They did it and went in the history books." He spoke as he dropped down from the light pole with a elegant grace.

"My name shall go down in the history books. Some shall call me Demon. Some The Fallen Angel or The Angel of Mercy. Some the Spawn of the Devil himself" He spoke as he walked towards Sarutobi and Sasuke with a purpose. He stopped infront of Sasuke and looked up in the sky and saw the moon high. His eyes fixated on his former teammate as he slowly started to pull of his hat as he talked. "But, you shall know that the killer who killed of the Leaf Village as.." He stopped as he fully took off his hat and let it fall to the ground. "..Naruto Uzumaki." He finished with a fanged smile.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned, "Surprised? Thought I was dead and all when you lot left me to rot?" He said as his eyes found Sakura and Kakashi. "Well, the Queen found me and gave me a new purpose in life. A purpose to destroy all of YOU!" He growled as his eyes turned bloody red as howls where heard around the Hidden Leaf Village. The ninja looked around as they where surrounded by inhuman creatures with no eyes. "Sick em!" He yelled at the Vampires who all but obeyed as they ran at the ninjas with there sharp claws out and screaming for blood.

The Howls of the creatures where heard for miles, singling the others to begin there work, which they did as they dropped the bioagent in the Villages where they where stationed at.

Naruto smiled as he was surrounded on all sides. Kakashi and Sarutobi to his front. Sasuke to his left. Sakura to his right. And a calm Sai behind him. Naruto cracked his neck with a loud sound as he flashed them all a fanged smile as he spinned around and dodged a fire ball from Sasuke. "Lets dance" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sakura first.

Sakura's eyes widened as the man she thought was dead came at her, intent on killing her as he aimed for her neck with his mouth. Sakura barely dodged it before she pulled back her fist and went to hit Naruto, only for him to catch it in mid air and break the bones in there. She grunted as she tried to do it with her left hand, but he caught that to and twisted it in a way that shouldn't be possible.

Sakura fell to her knees as she felt tears start to form in her eyes. "Naruto, please" She begged the once former knucklehead ninja. But, the plead fell on death ears as he grabbed her neck and snapped it. He smiled, "One down. Four to go." He said to himself as he turned around, only to come face to face with an ink griffin.

He smiled as he felt his three headed Snake start to ease its way out of his arm. "Deal with Sai." He ordered his snake. The three heads nodded as they slithered towards Sai.

This left Naruto facing Sarutobi, Kakashi and Sasuke on a Three-One battle. He liked the odds, if he did say so himself as he walked towards the three ninjas who began to attack him.

Kakashi did his famous, and only original jutsu, the Chidori. The lighting covered hand sped towards its mark, only for Naruto to catch it in his grasp. "Say hello to my father for me if you will." Naruto spoke before his fangs pierced Kakashi's neck, draining all of his blood.

He cracked his neck as he came face to face with Sarutobi and Sasuke once more, smiling as Kakashi's blood dripped onto his face from his fangs. Naruto looked around him which made the other two to look around as well.

Around them where dead bodies of Leaf nin as Narutos creatures fed on the ones who died as the ones who where still put a pitiful attempt to fight.

Sarutobi and Sasuke turned there heads to find Naruto gone. They looked around and finally saw him atop the Hokage monument with four viles, two in each hand. They watched as if in slow motion as he threw the viles into the air, which resulted in a loud smash of glass as the gas inside was released.

Sarutobi turned around and began to run as if his life depended on it, which it did. Sasuke just stood there with his face neutral as his eyes found Narutos. Naruto saluted the Uchiha as the gas found its first victim of the Leaf and slowly started to make Sasuke blow up like a balloon before he exploded.

Naruto smiled as he looked towards the sky, knowing that he would bring change to this world as he heard screams of Terror from some other Villages due to his super hearing. He also heard the three small words from Kali, Kushina and Nimue which made him smile even more as he watched as the Vampires licked up the red liquid off of the ground.

The three words? They where words that would make the strongest of men submit. The three words that made everything better but also made you hurt inside. The words where simple words, one that man had been saying to each other throughout history.

"I. Love .You" Is what they said, which made Naruto know that the future was looking better as he vanished from Hokage Mountain, having more things to do.


	7. EndLetter

Like to thank all the people who read this story for there support. All the reviews and favorites I got where a major help in pushing me forwards to continue with this.

Like to thank **dracohalo117 **for letting me take on the challenge and not saying no. So, thanx.

I know it wasn't really long or what not and im sorry for that. But, I thought i'd just leave it with that. Cause, if I tried to push myself into making it go longer i'd probably say _"forget it"_ and just delete this. And, I didn't want to do that. So, once again, I Am Sorry.

If you would like to write a _**Sequel** _to this, maybe how the World turned out or something just PM me and we'll go from there.

So, yeah that's it. Until my next story

_**aj3kyll**_


End file.
